The present invention relates to a nail gun having an air injection mechanism, and particularly to a pneumatic nail gun having a valve rod disposed in a compressed air chamber thereof
Pneumatic nail gun generally utilizes a compressed high pressure air in an air chamber thereof to drive a piston to beat a nail, for join two objects by shooting a nail through both objects, which are widely used in woodworking.
During the process of nailing up the objects by the pneumatic nail gun, a mass of dusts and wood chips are liable to be generated and distribute all over the objects, then, the positions of the objects to be nailed are covered by the dusts and wood chips. Therefore, a high pressure air gun is employed to blow off the dusts and wood chips. However, the operator has to take a high pressure air gun when he or she nail up objects by the pneumatic nail gun, which unduly increase the burden and make the operation inconveniently.
Laid open Japanese Patent No. 2004-001136 disclosed an improved nail gun having an air injection mechanism to overcome the problems above-described, which includes an air injection valve disposed besides an air chamber of a gun body of the nail gun. The air injection valve is connected to a nozzle via an air injection passage, and is connected with the air chamber via an air guiding passage. Moreover, a redactor is disposed at one of the air injection passage and the air guiding passage so as to reduce the pressure of the compressed air in the air injection passage or the air guiding passage via adjusting the redactor. The compressed air are injected out from the nozzle via pressing the air injection valve to guide the compressed air from the air guiding passage to the air injection passage.
However, the nail gun includes an air injection passage, an air guiding passage, and a redactor disposed at one of the air injection passage and the air guiding passage. These passages and the redactor make the configuration of the nail gun unduly complicated, and make the cost of the nail gun unduly high. Furthermore, the redactor may only reduce certain pressure of the compressed air, which may not enable the operator to freely control the pressure and flux of the air injected from the nozzle.
Accordingly, what is needed is a pneumatic nail gun that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.